


The Colour of the Sky

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trainee Era
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: เห็นโควตข้างบนก็คงเดาได้มั้งคะว่าฟิคมันเกิดจากอะไร 555จริง ๆ พวกนี้ก็มโนล้วน ๆ เพราะเราไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นด้วย 55 แต่น้องแจนก็เป็นคนที่เห็นแล้วให้ความรู้สึกด้านบวกอยู่เสมอเลย





	The Colour of the Sky

> “ผมพยายามจะอธิบายความประทับใจแรกที่มีต่อเพื่อน ๆ ด้วยสีสันต่าง ๆ แจฮยอนเหมือนสีพาสเทล ไม่ใช่สีฟ้าเข้ม แต่ใกล้เคียงกับสีฟ้าของท้องฟ้าเสียมากกว่า สีของน้ำทะเลที่สว่างสดใสล่ะมั้งครับ เป็นความรู้สึกแบบนั้นแหละ” – จอห์นนี่ ซอ. (2018, June). ARENA HOMME+

**ความอ่อนล้าสะสมจากการซ้อมติดต่อกันหลายชั่วโมงทำให้ซอ ยองโฮ แทบจะล้มลงกลางพื้นห้องเมื่อได้รับสัญญาณให้พัก** เขาทิ้งร่างกายไร้เรี่ยวแรงลงข้างผนังห้องซ้อม มองเงาร่างตัวเองจากกระจกบานใหญ่สะท้อนให้เห็นเด็กหนุ่มสูงเกือบสองเมตรนั่งหอบหายใจอย่างหนักหน่วงอยู่ตรงนั้น ดูเป็นก้อนความสิ้นหวังอะไรสักอย่าง

ยองโฮเปรียบตัวเองเช่นนั้น ทุกครั้งที่ร่างกายอ่อนล้าถึงขีดสุด แต่ผลของความพยายามก็ยังไม่เป็นที่ประจักษ์ ไม่ว่าจะกับคนอื่น หรือแม้กระทั่งตัวเขาเอง

การเป็นเด็กฝึกเป็นความฝันเริ่มแรกของคนที่อยากเป็นไอดอล ยองโฮก้าวเข้ามาอยู่จุดนี้เร็วกว่าใคร ๆ แต่ก็ไม่มีวันไหนที่เขาจะได้ก้าวขึ้นไปสู่บันไดขั้นถัดไปเสียที เขาไม่รู้ว่าความยาวนานของช่วงเวลานี้จะดำเนินไปถึงไหน และทุกครั้งที่เขาหมดเรี่ยวแรงจากการทุ่มเทซ้อม มองดูเพื่อนที่ร่วมชะตากรรมกันมาทยอยเดบิวต์กันไป หรือบางคนทนไม่ไหวลาออกไปหาที่ที่เหมาะกับตัวเองมากกว่า ยองโฮได้แต่ถามตัวเองว่า เขากำลังทำอะไรอยู่

เขารอคอยอะไร โชคชะตาเหรอ โชคชะตาของเขาคืออะไรกันแน่

ยองโฮยกขวดน้ำที่ตนซื้อมาตั้งแต่ก่อนซ้อมขึ้นดื่ม เมื่อวางลง เขาเห็นความเคลื่อนไหวในห้องเปลี่ยนไป ทุกคนให้ความสนใจประตูทางเข้าห้องซ้อม แน่นอนว่าตัวเขาก็โดนบรรยากาศเช่นนั้นพาให้สายตาไปอยู่ตรงนั้นด้วย

“เด็กใหม่เหรอ”

“อืม เด็กฝึกใหม่ หน้าตาดีเชียว”

เขาได้ยินเสียงกระซิบกระซาบ พอพยายามจะชะโงกหน้าออกไปมอง สัญญาณให้เริ่มซ้อมอีกครั้งก็ดังขึ้น

ยองโฮถอนหายใจ ทิ้งขวดน้ำของตนไว้ที่ข้างผนัง แล้วลุกขึ้นขยับแขนขาต่อเหมือนไม่เคยเหนื่อยมาก่อน

* * *

**นาฬิกาบอกเวลาประมาณหนึ่งทุ่ม** ยองโฮเดินออกจากห้องซ้อมพร้อมกับเสื้อผ้าชุดใหม่ ส่วนเสื้อผ้าที่ชุ่มเหงื่อก็จัดการเก็บใส่กระเป๋าเตรียมเอากลับไปซักที่หอ เขาเดินง่วงออกมาตามทางเดิน กะว่าจะแวะหาอะไรกินสักหน่อยก่อนกลับไปนอน หน้าตาที่ดูพร้อมจะกระทืบคนที่เข้ามาในรัศมีห้าสิบเมตรทำให้ทุกคนรีบเดินผ่านเข้าไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ยองโฮไม่ได้สนใจปฏิกิริยาพวกนั้น ใคร ๆ ก็รู้ว่าเด็กฝึกที่อยู่มายาวนาน ไม่ได้เดบิวต์สักที แล้วต้องมาซ้อมเป็นบ้าทุกวัน ถ้าให้อารมณ์ดีคิดบวกตลอดเวลาก็คงเป็นคนบ้าเท่านั้นแหละ

“เฮ้ย”

ยองโฮคิดว่าตัวเองก็เดินระวังประมาณหนึ่ง แต่คนข้างหน้าเขาคงไม่ทันมอง (ถึงเขาจะมั่นใจว่าตัวเองเด่นมากก็ตาม — สูงจะสองเมตรแล้วนะ) ถึงได้เดินมาชนแขนเขาเต็ม ๆ ยองโฮขมวดคิ้ว หันควับไปมอง สิ่งแรกที่เขาเห็นคือกลุ่มผมสีเข้มที่อยู่ประมาณช่วงจมูกของเขา

_หืม?_

ด้วยส่วนสูงที่มากกว่าคนอื่น ทำให้คนทั่วไปมักอยู่ในระดับคางของยองโฮ หรือต่ำกว่านั้น ไม่ค่อยมีคนที่อยู่ถึงระดับจมูก และนั่นทำให้เขารู้ว่า คนที่เดินชนเขาคงสูงพอสมควร

คน ๆ นั้นสวมชุดนักเรียนอยู่เลย และเอาแต่ก้มหัวให้เขาด้วยท่าทางสำนึกผิด พอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากัน ยองโฮก็อึ้งไปพักหนึ่ง

_สีฟ้า_

ไม่ใช่นัยน์ตาของเด็กคนนั้น มันเป็นสีน้ำตาลเข้ม แต่บรรยากาศรอบตัวของเด็กตรงหน้าทำให้เขานึกถึงสีฟ้า

_ไม่ใช่สีฟ้าเข้ม แต่เป็นสีฟ้าของน้ำทะเล สีฟ้าพาสเทล สีฟ้าที่ให้ความรู้สึกสดใสและนุ่มนวล_

“ขอโทษจริง ๆ ครับ ผมไม่ทันมอง”

ยองโฮนิ่งค้าง มองตากลมที่เต็มไปด้วยความกังวล นิ้วเรียวของคนตรงหน้ายกขึ้นเกาแก้มตัวเองราวกับขัดเขิน กว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองใช้เวลานานเกินไปในการพินิจพิเคราะห์ปลายนิ้วที่สัมผัสผิวละเอียดของอีกฝ่าย เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงนุ่มนั้นเอ่ยอีกครั้ง

“เอ่อ… ไม่เป็นอะไรใช่ไหมครับ”

“…อืม” ยองโฮตอบรับในลำคอ “หน้าไม่คุ้นเลย เพิ่งมาใหม่เหรอ”

สีหน้ากังวลของเด็กตรงหน้าหายไป กลายเป็นท่าทางกระตือรือร้นแทน นัยน์ตาเป็นประกายสดใส ขณะโค้งศีรษะให้เขาอย่างนอบน้อมแล้วเอ่ยแนะนำตัว

“จอง ยุนโอครับ”

ยองโฮไม่ค่อยชินกับท่าทางเช่นนี้นัก แม้เขาจะมาอยู่เกาหลีได้สักพักแล้ว ชายหนุ่มจึงเลือกยื่นมือไปหาอีกฝ่ายแทน

ยุนโอมองมือของเขาอย่างประหลาดใจ แต่ก็ยกมืออีกข้างมาจับตอบได้อย่างถูกต้องตามธรรมเนียมสากล

“ฉัน ซอ ยองโฮ เรียกจอห์นนี่ก็ได้ มาจากชิคาโก้”

นัยน์ตาคู่นั้นดูจะเป็นประกายมากขึ้นยิ่งกว่าเดิม มันทำให้ยองโฮนึกถึงผิวของน้ำทะเลที่เป็นระลอกคลื่นแล้วต้องแสงสะท้อนของดวงอาทิตย์จนเป็นประกายระยิบระยับ

“ผมเคยไปอยู่อเมริกา แต่มันนานมากแล้ว ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ พี่ยองโฮ”

รอยยิ้มกว้างประดับใบหน้า ยองโฮมองตาที่เป็นเส้นโค้ง และรอยบุ๋มข้างแก้มของคนตรงหน้าแล้วอดยิ้มตามไม่ได้

“ยินดีเช่นกัน ยุนโอ”

ตอนนั้น ความคิดหนึ่งแวบเข้ามาในหัวของยองโฮ

ถึงวันของเขาจะมืดหม่น แต่ถ้าได้อยู่ใกล้ ๆ ยุนโอ วันที่ย่ำแย่เหล่านั้น ก็อาจจะดีขึ้นมาได้ทันทีเลยก็เป็นได้

แค่มีจองยุนโออยู่ใกล้ ๆ

เป็นท้องฟ้าสีพาสเทลของเขา.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> เห็นโควตข้างบนก็คงเดาได้มั้งคะว่าฟิคมันเกิดจากอะไร 555
> 
> จริง ๆ พวกนี้ก็มโนล้วน ๆ เพราะเราไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นด้วย 55 แต่น้องแจนก็เป็นคนที่เห็นแล้วให้ความรู้สึกด้านบวกอยู่เสมอเลย


End file.
